


Watch you sleep

by everythingisconnected



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: While stranded on Earth during Spyfall, the Master has a dream of times when he and the Doctor were happy together.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey based on the lyrics of watch you sleep by girl in red

Koschei sighed with content.

He never wanted to leave this spot, right here. 

Here was with his best friend, perched by his side, the soft light of the dying star before them caressing his skin. 

Not long ago Theta had fallen asleep, using Koschei's shoulder as a pillow. Both of them were sitting on the edge of the open TARDIS doors, just observing as the star before them began to expand. 

Obviously that'd been a sight too boring for Theta. It had been a few weeks since he'd slept to be honest, and Koschei had to admit he didn't mind at all that he'd chosen him over a bed. 

Koschei never got bored looking at Theta, he swore every time he let his eyes roam, he found a new small detail on his skin to fall in love with. The flickering lights of the star in the background were nothing compared to the patterns they made on Theta's beautiful face, illuminating the scattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. 

The soft huffs of Theta's breath instantly calmed him, he often fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. 

The only time Koschei really got to admire Theta was while he slept. He got to enjoy the closeness, the tickle of his fluffy golden hair on his neck, his hand on his knee. 

Koschei smiled to himself, placing his hand on top of Theta's, and gently twisting their fingers together. He buried his face in the mess of hair, pressing a kiss there. 

He was happy, and in love with this idiot, and they were on their way to see every star in the universe, leaving Gallifrey behind them. 

But the next time he looked back, Theta had changed. His hearts were racing in panic. He'd grown longer hair, and was taller, and had a long grey coat… 

-

His eyes gradually opened. Instead of the inside of a TARDIS, was the ceiling of a small apartment room. 

The Master rolled over, expecting to see blond hair beside him. 

There was an empty mattress, and a pile of books beside it. 

Of course. The only time he got to experience happiness was in a dream. Because that's all it was. 

That was the only time the Doctor could love him. 

In reality, she'd stranded him on Earth, among an inferior species he despised. 

She would never love him like he loved her. Like they loved each other when they were kids. 

The Master leapt to his feet, letting rage consume him. He yelled out in frustration, letting his fist smash through the window. The stinging on his skin, the blood starting to stream, was a comfort. He needed pain that wasn't emotional. 

She needed to get out of his head. 

But she'd always be there, a constant reminder of how unlovable he was and always would be. 

He hated himself for loving her. 

He would make her pay for making him feel like this.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always make me smile!!


End file.
